User talk:MinigameGod/C
Put any clan suggestions below the line. Please contact me with Wiki issues on my talk page. Thanks! ---- Hello! May I suggest the clan which I am currently in. The Prodigy has has about 180 members currently and is always active. We have a friendly environment and will always help out each other. We do not have activities every single day but we try make them as common as possible. We also run on AEST and most of the high council is from Australia and as such will be on when you are on (if you are still on AEST.) I hope I have helped in any way. Oh and we have no requirements too. Azorrez 10:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm changing my suggestion 16:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Check out Clan Quest. Featured Twice by Jagex (only 2 other clans on this wikia can claim that. The Caped Carousers and the Wilderness guardians). We host events frequently, many of which are jagex sanctioned. And prefer sociability and noobness over pr0s and hardcore players. The.draziw 02:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RuneRabble Check out RuneRabble on the clan hiscores on RuneScape. We are a 90+ Combat Clan (with a few exceptions), daily events, Tier 2 Citadel as of 03:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC), and friendly members! Figured I would add in the link :P Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape 17:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Sorry but I guess you said "schedule being featured" ? If that is the case, then anyone with any sort of unvaluable contect on his clan page, with loads of rubbish can become featured. To be honest, that's very disapointing. I really need to speak with the person who is in charge of the Runescape Clan's Wiki. I was expecting some sort of distinction between those who have produced a more outstanding page and others who have just trolled around. Anyway, I would like my clan page to be checked, and seen if it is eligible for being the featured clan. I also sign in from my facebook account, so I guess I wont need a wiki one. Thanks for your time, Ebram Yavari 08:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) When are you going to check out Clan Quest? Still waiting to hear from you :P 18:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Invite to 72 :) Hey Minigame, I was told how loyal you were and waited all along to get higher total so you could join us. I was truly touched, (psychologically) and I wanted to say to you, sir, Thank you. *tears of happiness start coming from here* I wanted to let you know that we were equally loyal and we lowered our requirements when EOC was released to 1800+ to enable you to join mate. I am sure you would make a great leader in 72. Go http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_72_Clan#Admission_Details :) 72 will be there for you... just like you were.... <3 But on a serious note, consider joining us :). Ebram72 (talk) 22:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC)